This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital thermostats and other climate control system controllers typically have microcomputers and other components that continuously use electrical power. Various thermostats may utilize power stealing to obtain operating power. Thus, for example, when a load (e.g., a compressor, fan, or gas valve) in a climate control system has been switched off, operating power for the thermostat may be stolen from the circuit for that load.